World of Ricknant: The Four Maidens
by reptilia321
Summary: As an ancient tale unfolds, two newcomers are added to the story... at the cost of one. What happens when a portal miscalculation lands Rick and Morty in deep trouble? Strong language and some gore.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own RWBY, Rick and Morty, or the characters affiliated.

Deep in the forests of Remnant, beside a great and mighty river, stood the small, fragile home of a cold, frail man: a lone wizard.

Hidden from the dangers and distractions of the world, the wizard seldom had visitors, but on this day, as he peered out his window, he suddenly felt ill. His body felt like it was being divided! Suddenly, a green portal opened up, splitting the old man in half. As he fell over, another old man exited the portal followed by a boy with a yellow shirt. The boy looked at the room and yelled. "Oh my god! R-R-Rick! Y-y-you killed this guy!"

The old man narrowed his eyes. " _I_ killed him? Uh, last I (urp) checked, we _both_ went through the portal, Morty!" He said as he knelt down and scanned the split man. "Huh. You know (urp) this kind of thing usually never happens. Well, maybe not _never_ , but it's definitely rare. Oh well, let's hit the road-" His gaze suddenly shifted outside. Under a large tree, a young maiden sat, looking as peaceful as could be.

Rick quickly ducked under the window, grabbing Morty. "Oh, god dammit. Morty, don't freak out or anything, but we may need to kill that woman outside."

"What! What the hell?"

"Morty! Morty (urp) listen to me. We can't have any witnesses. I don't know how the criminal process works in this world, but I do know that most universes either involve death or soap drop(urp)ping. Do you want to drop soap, Morty!?"

"N-n-no, but we should at least talk to her first. We don't know if she s-s-s-saw anything!"

Rick rolled his eyes. "Ugh, fine. Just stay low." He suddenly stood and opened the window. He cleared his throat. "Um, hey."

The maiden looked at him with a smile. "Hello."

"Uh… my name is Rick Sanchez, Earth, Dimension C137. So, uh, who (urp) are you?"

The maiden smiled. "My name is Winter. I am on a journey and I am waiting for my sisters." She said before closing her eyes and resuming her meditation.

Rick narrowed his eyes before sliding back down next to Morty. "Morty! I (urp) think we're clear. We gotta hide this body, but the snow is gonna be a problem."

Morty looked outside. "What snow?"

Rick raised an eyebrow before looking back outside, surprised to see the snowy area was gone, replaced by a lush, green landscape. Under the tree, Winter was no longer alone. With her, another maiden stood, holding a basket of fruit and flowers. Rick quickly ducked under the window. "Shit! Not another one."

"What's wrong?"

"Morty, I think the seasons here are shorter than the ones(urp) back home. Also, there's another girl outside."

"Oh geez, Rick. I can't go to prison. W-w-what if they come in here?"

"Don't worry, Morty, I'll handle this." He stood once again. "Uh, hey! Is this your sister?"

Winter nodded while the green girl stood. "My name is Spring. I am on a journey and I am waiting for my sisters."

' _Oh, great. A theme.'_ Rick thought. "Whatever. You can stay, just (urp) don't enter my house. There's, uh, ghosts." He looked at Morty and gave a thumbs-up. The boy merely facepalmed.

Spring smiled. "Oh, thank you! As a sign of gratitude, I am going to plant a mighty garden and-"

"Yeah, yeah. Great. You do that." Rick said before ducking. "Morty, this is a problem. Even if we get rid of them, they said they were waiting for more sisters!"

"W-w-well, why don't we just wait it out, you know? How long could it take?"

"I don't know, Morty. They're gardening or some shit. It could be hours-" Suddenly, a new voice was heard laughing outside. Rick and Morty peeked from the window, seeing yet another maiden standing under the tree. "Dammit. Hold up, Morty." Rick stood, noticing the warmer weather. "Hey! Who are you?"

The red girl waved. "My name is Summer. I am-"

"-on a journey and waiting for ypur sisters. Got it. Stay there. Don't come inside. Ghosts and shit." Rick said, waving his arms before sitting down.

Summer smiled at her sisters. "Such a nice old man."

Rick slid down next to Morty, head in his hands. He pulled out his flask and took a drink before pulling out his laser gun. "Well, I tried Morty. I real(urp)ly did. We're going to have to kill them."

"Rick!"

"Morty, sometimes you gotta make these tough decisions. Forgive me if I choose brutal murder over nonconsensual prison pene(urp)tration." Rick halted his actions when he heard laughter outside. He peered out, surprised to see Summer laughing. "W-w-what's so funny?"

"You. You choose to stay inside when the whole world's beauty is out here!"

Rick was about to object, but suddenly had a plan. "You are _so_ right! I'll be out in a second." He quickly ducked. "Morty! This is perfect! I'll go out there and distract them. You stay in here. When the coast is clear, you go outside and hide that body." He looked at the sliced man on the ground. "Er… _bodies_."

Morty looked horrified. "Jesus, Rick! I can't hide a body!"

"Of course you can. We do it all the time. Just be quick. I'll play tag or whatever with them for a little while and when you're ready, just whistle." Before Morty could object, Rick ran to the door and left. Morty looked at the body on the ground and sighed, disgusted.

Rick stepped outside, the feeling of the warm sun on his skin. Summer ran up and tagged him before happily running off. Rick took a drink from his flask and sighed before running after the maiden.

The day went on like that for quite some time. The maidens switched the games they played and the activities they did. Eventually, even Rick was having fun. As the day drew to a close, Rick realized something. "Oh boy. I haven't eaten all day."

Spring smiled. "Oh! We could all have a feast outside! It would be so fun!" So the maidens prepared a large feast, Winter setting the table, Spring providing the crops, and Summer preparing the meal. All the while, Rick sat back with his flask. In all the excitement, he almost didn't notice the new arrival. A delicate woman stood beneath the tree.

"And who are you?" Rick asked.

"My name is Fall. I am on a journey and I am here to meet my sisters. Who are you?"

"The name's Rick Sanchez, Earth, Dimension C137. I'm just a traveller. I stopped here see (urp) the sights and whatnot." He said, waving a hand. Fall smiled. "And what do you think of the sights?"

Rick looked around. "Hm… it's cool, yo. Lots of, ah, trees. Anyways, why are you girls here?" He said, trying to change the subject.

"Good sir, we travel all over to bring our gifts to anyone and everyone. We do it because we are able."

Rick scratched his chin. These girls were actually really kind. He was partially glad he didn't have to shoot them. He shrugged. "Hm… well, I may be able to (urp) help with that." He walked up to Winter and reached into his coat. He pulled out a blue gun and handed it to the snow maiden. "This is basically an ice gun. It turns stuff into ice." He pulled a vial from his coat and gave it to Spring. "This will give you the ability to talk to plants." He gave another gun to Summer. "This is a blaster. Fuck shit up." Finally, he gave Fall a headband. "This will let you conjure up (urp) wind." Rick stepped back, crossing his arms. "Use these gifts responsibly. Or don't. I mean, they're yours now." Rick said. The girls smiled and thanked him for the strange gifts before leaving, one by one.

Rick walked back to the wooden house just as Morty began whistling. Rick looked at him. "Did you bury him?"

Morty nodded, wiping blood from his hands. "I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Well, let it all out, Morty. Those girls are gone. You really should have been there. It was actually fun. We looked at some flowers and made a feast and shit. I-I-I think it all turned out well in the end."

Morty sighed. "Except that we killed a guy."

Rick waved a hand. "Get over it. It was just a small miscalculation. We'll get it right next time."

"Next time?"

"Oh, yeah. After I gave them some weapons, they kind of promised to visit every year, so we'll be coming back."

"You gave your weird future weapons to a bunch of girls from a different universe?"

"What? Don't worry. I only gave them the unstable ones, so they can't really cause any harm. Unless they're near a magnetic field… or near extreme temperatures… or moving too fast… or-"

"Can we just go home?" Rick shrugged and opened a portal, allowing the duo to return home.


End file.
